When Love Strikes!
by EmilyTheCat
Summary: I know this already came out, but I had some tech issues... Anyway! What happens when our two main superheroes kiss and have fun later? Please read to find out! (SEXUAL REFERENCES AND HAREM! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!) (The risk of love!)


Marinette

"New news today! Yesterday, Ladybug kisses Cat Noir for the very first time!" says the report on-screen

"UGHH!" I, Marinette, moan: hoping for something better to watch than the boring news. I look at my watch. It's 8:09. Winter break. _Best time of the year!_ I gleefully think. _And that means more time with Cat Noir!_ I bounce on my bed, thinking of him. I think of how we defeated Hawkmoth, for the first time, and how we made out afterward. Guess that was all on the news. Heh. _I'd love to go out with him... even if we could never show who we really are. And damn, his body is HOT!_ Yesterday I had run into a closet with Cat Noir and we touched each other in private areas... It made me so horny, I had to kiss him more and more. But that was yesterday, and I have to study today. My phone rings. It's Alya.

"Hey girl!" She says, clearly excited.

"Hey, Alya, what's up?" I respond.

"Oh, nothing much. Just breaking news about Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

I inwardly sigh: I am always on TV. "Oh! I heard about that! So, are you glad that they are hooking up?" I tap my foot, waiting for her answer.

"Obvi! They are the perfect pair!" Alya says excitedly.

I look around my room, wanting to invite my bestie over to my house. Pictures of Adrien are scattered all over, and my bed is a mess. my clothing is everywhere.

"Hey Alya, do you wanna come over to my place later? We could hang out and do some fun stuff." I try to look for words, but I fumble - it is normally easy to talk to her. She says yes, and I start to clean my room. I find a poster of Adrien and look at it. But when I see it, I gape. He is stark naked and handsome. His dick is hidden behind a bare leg, but you can just _barely_ see the tip. It makes me start to moan and touch myself.

"Mmm! I want you, Adrien!" As if a sign, my phone dings.

**AA:** Hey Mari

**MDC:** He-hey Adrien! W-whats u-up?

I fumble for words, he just makes me feel so - so - so nervous!

**AA:** Nothing much. I'd like it if you could come over later. My father wants me to get a puppy, and I thought you might like to join us. Will you?

My mouth drops. A puppy! Will he hold my hand? Will he look as good as he does in the poster?

**MDC: **Sure thing! I'd love to!

**AA:** Cool. I will pick you up at about 2:00 pm. See you later ;)

I drop my phone. That winky face! Does it mean that he wants to hang out?!

**MDC:** rendhjvgs scsdcnjdc cdbsjcbs sduhsd vnkj

**AA:** Marinette?

**MDC:** Y-yes A-Adrien?

**AA:** um you dropped your phone?

**MDC:** oh! um sorry! I will see you then!

**AA:** Sure thing - see you later. 3

I start to hyperventilate. _HE JUST DID A HEART SIGN!_ I squeal with giddiness. Then I remember Alya. I'm sure I can squeeze them both into my schedule - right? I immediately text Alya

**MDC:** OMG ALYA! Can we hold off on the sleepover?

**AC:** Sure thing girl! Wait, why?

**MDC:** Adrien asked me out to get him a puppy!

**AC:** NO WAY!

**MDC:** Yep! Any advice?

**AC:** Be patient! I'm sure he likes you - don't blow it! :)

**MDC:** Ok - I will tell you the details later!

We end the call, and I am super excited. I look at the clock. 10:42 am? _But I got up just a little bit ago!_ I look at my watch. Now it's 10:59 am. What's going on? I look outside.

"Omg.."

I see a colorfully dressed man outside, flying on a little bike. Wait... FLYING!? I look at the clock again. 12:36 pm. Oh god.

"Time to get up! Time to go to sleep! Look at all the monsters that at night will creep!" The man says. "Go to bed... and rest your pretty head... when you get up, you will be dead!" as he finished that rhyme, he then pedals over to an old lady and sinks his fangs into her head. blood literally pours out of her head, and she falls down, clearly dead. I rush over to Tikki.

"Tikki! Transform! Yah!" My kwami magically flies into my earrings and turns me into Ladybug. Then I am suited up and heading out the top of my room, and outside. I see Cat Noir, leaping across houses and shops. My mind immediately goes to Adrien - They both have shockingly bright emerald eyes and golden hair that spills over their head. Omg, is Adrien -

"Why hello, m'lady. Ready to punish this killer?" his eyes flash with mischief. Am I really in love with this feisty cat?

"Hey, kitty! Ready to send this Akuma to butterfly jail?" We snicker.

"Will do, m'lady, will do." I _am_ falling for him!

"Good kitty - now let's go fight this one, then you can make it up to me." We together think of what happened yesterday.

"Yes, ma'am!" So we jump off the roof to stop another one of Hawkmoth's evil villains.

Cat Noir flings his stick at the creep, and I throw my yoyo at his bike. It zooms over to me and I catch it like an expert. I snap off the handlebars with amazing strength. I pull my yoyo back and look for the Akuma.

"Where is the little bastard?!" I yell to Cat Noir, not seeing the evilized butterfly.

"No clue!" Cat Noir grunts, trying to hurt this villain. I then yell:

"Lucky Charm!" A pair of scissors fall into my hopeful palm.

"Cat Noir! What do I do with this?" My Lucky sense-thingy tells me to seek Master Fu.

"Gotta go, be right bake kitty!"

Cat Noir smiles and blows me a kiss just before rushing back into battle.

* * *

Marinette

I arrive at Master Fu's place as Marinette, flushed and panting.

"Master Fu!" I knock at his door, waiting for his answer.

"Marinette?" Master Fu asks.

"Master! Please let me in!" I beg

"I - can't at the moment.."

"Why?"

"Wayzz is - um - in the bathroom?" He stumbles and I break open the door, only to find -

"Luka?!" The cute guy looks at me and licks his lips.

"Well, if it isn't Marinette.. here to save her 'Master' I presume?" He taunts, reaching to his pants pocket.

"What are you doing here Luka? And why is Master Fu handcuffed?" I stare at the cuffs in astonishment.

"Oh, I just wanted a chat with him, and since he refused to answer my questions - I will have to hurt him. And since he is just a feeble old man, I can't hurt him, but I can hurt _you_!" He yanks a plastic thing from his pants - and I look closer...

"W-why do you have a condom?" I blurt, hoping he won't use it.. on.. me.

"HA! You know why don't you Mari?" He lunges toward me and grabs my wrists. I try to kick him in his groin, but I miss. Wait, that's a BIG erection!

"Nonono! Please, Luka!" He smiles

"Ok, I won't fuck you," He laughs again. "HAHAHA! I will just fuck your brains out!" I scream as he throws me into Master Fu's room, and locks the door.

"Luka, why are you doing this?" I whimper.

"Obviously to have some fun. I mean, what's better than abusing your pussy without a condom?" I shriek, realizing what is about to happen to me.

"HELP! I'M BEING RAPED!" I scream, terrified.

"Shut up, BITCH!" He yells at me, coming closer, opening the fly on his super-tight pants, which reveal a huge bulge. His dick flings up and hits his stomach. He snickers and starts to stroke it, making himself moan. A small moan escapes from my lips as he plays with himself. He looks at me and smiles evilly - ready to abuse me.

"Luka… I know you, you would not do this!"

"Oh, Mari, of course, you don't know me. I am not the charming boy you met just a few weeks ago."

* * *

Hawkmoth, exhausted from using his Akuma, prepares to use another. And this time, he wants Ladybug to be the abused one.

* * *

Luka

I tie her up with some thick rope, making sure that it won't unravel, or be taken off easily. She whimpers as I fasten the ring gag, and tries to scream when I shove the butt-plug deep into her hole.

"Mmm! I love the way you scream..." I moan as I undress her, seeing her hard nipples and sopping wet pussy. Oh God yes!

"Please, Luka!" She tries to tell me but is muffled by the gag. I laugh, knowing that her body is not ready for this. She has not been fucked, yet.

"You may talk when you are a good girl, are you good, my sexy Mari?"

She shakes her head, turning red.

Then the Akuma flies in. And rests on the whip I am holding. And morphs me into a huge-muscled man, known as the Rapist. I look at my whip, seeing as it has a button on it. I press the button. And the whip magically has thorns on it, to leave scars. I welcome this, because my dick is now a foot long, and two and a half inches wide. Good!

I rip the blindfold off of Mari, and a thought hits me: I am the Rapist, I need to rape someone!

"Get on the bed" The rope is long enough for her to get to the bed, so we can fuck.

"Nuh nuh!" She tries to say. but I don't care. My balls need to remove the cum in them. I lead her to the bed and slam her down. I position her so I have easy access to her wet pussy. Oh man, I _need_ to be in her!

* * *

Cat Noir / Adrien

Where is Ladybug?

She said she would be back...

I turn towards Master Fu's home. But when I enter, I hear soft screams.

"Mari?!" I know it's her, but I also hear the screams.

"Open up wide sexy!" Says Luka. Wait, Luka?!

I hear Marinette gasp. I burst into the room. Luka is thrusting his dick into Marinette's mouth between the ring gag. I gasp, getting turned on quickly.

"Just a little more - C-cat Noir?" he gasps, turning red.

"Leave her alone!" I yell, angered that my best friend is being raped. I lunge toward him, scratching his face. "Zip up your ugly pants, Luka, and unhand Mari!" Surprisingly, he does so, and I handcuff him and take him to the police, and quickly catching his Akuma. I look down at Mari, who is struggling against her binds.

"Mari, it will be ok, just wait a sec"

I take her hands and unbind them, then taking the plug and gag out. That's when I see the blood. The ass-plug is bloody, Luka must have shoved it really far in. _God, she must be as tough as my Ladybug - wait... Those eyes... That hair!_

"Ladybug?" I ask her with wide eyes. She shudders. Oh no.

* * *

Marinette

CRAP!

"N-no! I could not possibly - why would you - I'm not -" And then his ring beeps. He must have used his cataclysm!

"Cat Noir! Your ring!" But he does not move - and he begins to de-transform. I cover my eyes, but I want, no, I _need _to know who is behind that mask. I turn around as he turns regular. I hear Tikki gasp as she sees him, and he gasps as he sees her.

"Marinette, please look, I can't bare to hide my identity from you. M'lady.."

I gasp, hearing Adrien's voice. I take a peek and I stare into those bottomless green eyes. He helps me up and I grab a piece of old cheese from Master Fu's table. Wait.

"Where is Master Fu?!" The handsome model looks at me and shakes his blond hair.

"Mari, tell me, are you Ladybug?" I nod and show him Tikki. She bounces up.

"Greetings Cat Noir! I am Tikki, the kwami of the Ladybug." Se appears to smile and then rushes over to a black cat-thing.

"Hello Ladybug, I am Plagg, kwami of Cat Noir. Blah Blah Blah." He says, seemingly annoyed of this, but grabs my rotten cheese, and takes a huge bite. After about two seconds, the cheese is history.

"Thanks, Marinette" Plagg says to me, full of stinky cheese.

"Plagg, how do you know my name?" I ask because I have never told this kwami my name.

"Obviously Adrien told me! He goes on and on about you. About how much he like you and stuff!" I gape. _Wait. Is Adrien, a handsome supermodel with hundred of waiting women, in love with - ME?!_

"PLAGG!" Adrien snarls at his kwami. "I told you to not tell her!" He seemed defeated. The model looked at me and blushed deep red

"I - uh - guess the cat's out of the bag?" He says sheepishly. I start to smile and I throw myself into his open arms, wanting us to be so much more...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Well! That was a lot of writing! I hope all of you are able to comment because I really want feedback! **

**Any suggestions on what I write in my next story? I will make a poll for you all to vote on, and the top three winners will all be in a different poll! Anyway, The winner of my next story can create (or pick!) a new character in the story, and they can be whatever you want them to be! (I will need the description!)**

**So, did you like it? Thanks for reading! (and practice safe sex!) **


End file.
